


我的女朋友变脸好快

by MondeEtToi



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondeEtToi/pseuds/MondeEtToi
Summary: 陆东植失忆了，醒来看到一本红色的日记本，翻开上面写着“我老婆变脸好快”。可问题是：我老婆到底是谁啊？
Relationships: 植宇
Kudos: 47





	我的女朋友变脸好快

**Author's Note:**

> OOC慎，略长慎。

1/

“陆东植先生，有意识了吗？”

陆…东植？那是什么？逐渐清晰的呼唤声从头顶遥远的地方传来，像是穿过了几段不同构成的大气层，将他从模糊的世界拉了出来。陆东植艰难地睁开眼睛，辨认着面前还被光晕包裹的几个身影，意识绕了一大圈终于回归原点：“所以我的名字，是东植吗？”

这出人意料的回答让刚才还反应激烈地呼唤着他的两个人立即噤了声，不由得面面相觑起来。陆东植的视线从这两个穿着警员制服的人身上移开，看向旁边自始至终沉默的一个男人。

这人一身服帖得体的西装，加上一丝不苟的领带，似乎和病房这样的场合略有些违和。虽然他没有说话，但眼神一直紧紧地聚焦在陆东植身上，里面透露出来的情绪比一旁警员表现出的纯粹的担忧要复杂得多，完全不是陆东植这个脑子里一片空白的人可以接受的。于是他痛苦地重新闭紧了眼睛，试图在空白的脑子里寻找一些东西来解决当下的状况。

一众人沉默了几秒，最后是那个西装男率先转身离开病房，去找医生了。

奇怪的是，他一离开，两个警员也表现得大大地松了一口气，陆东植由此得出这两个警员也不认识这个男人的结论。两人随后抓紧机会，先是简单地介绍了一番自己，然后充满愧疚地向他道歉，最后称是他先闯到了车行道上，她又没来得及刹车，这才造成了悲剧。

陆东植根本不记得车祸是怎么发生的，感觉到自己身体没有大碍便本能性地回答了没关系，没事的，随后小心翼翼地望向病房紧闭的门：“所以，刚才在这里的那个男人，他也认识我吗？”

沈警官露出十分为难的表情，小声道，“这个，我们也不是很清楚，因为东植你的手机好像在车祸时遗失了，所以我们暂时还没有联系你的家人以外的人，但他不知道为什么就赶来了这里。据我所知……”她的声音不知道为什么越压越低，“应该是你们公司的理事。”

理事？所以这是什么企业慰问吗？现在的公司都这么人性化了吗？看样子这也不属于工伤，公司的人居然会赶在家人之前就来了？

容不得陆东植继续感到疑惑，病房的房门就重新打开了，一个医生和几个护士走了进来，末尾跟着刚才出去的那个男人，也就是所谓的公司理事。陆东植这才注意到这间病房豪华得不像话，偌大的面积却只放了自己所在的这一张床，而自己明明也没有什么严重的外伤。

见医生走过来，陆东植礼貌性地想要坐起身，把左手撑在床单上却被痛得一阵龇牙咧嘴，这时仍在沉默的男人已经来到他的另一边床边，拿起枕头垫在了他的脑后。陆东植在搞清楚状况之前，甚至不敢直视这个男人，只能快速地说了声谢谢。

“是逆行性失忆。”医生手里拿着陆东植的角度看不见的一些诊断文件，轻描淡写地说出结论，然后在陆东植和警员们完全迷茫的眼神里简单地解释了这一状况。总之回归正常生活是没有问题的，只是确实，不记得任何关于自己的事了。

陆东植低下头，大脑始终晕晕乎乎的，只能缓慢地思索起这意味着什么。这时他的一侧传来陌生的声音：“怎样才能恢复呢？”

一直沉默的男人开口说话了，陆东植和两个警员的目光顿时都直直指向他。陆东植借这个机会认真地瞧着他，原来他长了一张和穿衣风格完全一致的无比优越的脸，头发也梳得分寸感十足，再加上这个略显成熟的声音……这种人不可能是自己的朋友吧，看来真的是公司理事了。那他这么着急地关心我怎样才能恢复是为什么，莫非我参与了公司什么没我不可的大项目？还是我知道了什么公司机密，是被灭口时出的车祸，所以他怕我恢复记忆告发他们？……

这时原本看着医生的男人低下头来，正对上陆东植探究的眼神，吓得他迅速地再次低下了头。总之陆东植无法读出这人眼里的意思，无论是不是威胁，都肯定不好惹。

“有五成几率恢复吧，这个我们也无法保证。”

“知道了。”说完西装男再次恢复了沉默。

医生接着交代了一些陆东植的情况，显然除了左手韧带拉伤以外他没有什么别的外伤，也没有理由继续呆在这里了。沈警官听完松了口气，再次确认陆东植真的完全不记得车祸的具体情况，和另一名警员拉扯着以接电话为由暂时离开了病房。见状西装男立刻面无表情地跟上去，边走边看了陆东植一眼，似乎想说什么但并没有开口。

完全不明白这几个人到底什么状况的陆东植只想先回家，最好和家人确认一下自己的大概情况再说。他摸索着踩上地板，发现自己还穿着有些脏兮兮的便服，应该是出车祸时原本的衣服，然后低下头一眼捕捉到了挎包里卡住的一抹红色，抽出来发现是一个笔记本。

陆东植随手翻开来，看见每页的顶端都是断断续续的日期，看来是日记没错了。而日记应该可以帮助他迅速了解自己。他一边把脚塞进床边的鞋子，一边随手翻到其中一页开始读，发现自己的字迹歪歪斜斜但还是可以辨认的。

4月22日

我老婆变脸好快。

今天早上和老婆一起晨跑，我不小心被对面过来的一个人撞到了，老婆很生气地就要质问对方怎么看路的。我上去解释说我没事，他（그）*倒是立即就不生气了，只不过变成了一脸恨铁不成钢地看着我，就差把“你怎么这么怂”写在脸上了。问题是这样的老婆也好可爱啊。

这是什么狗屁不通的痴汉流水账？这也能叫日记？难道我以前就是这种人？陆东植把笔记本合上，心想看来还需要确认一下这本日记的归属。他穿好鞋子站起身，从房门的玻璃看到警员们还没有走，还在和那个西装男讲话，赶紧走了过去。

但情况似乎没有他想得那么简单，还没走到门边，他就透过虚掩的门缝听到了西装男的声音：“……我警告你们最好如实交代，把行车记录删了也没有用，我会联系你们的上级把这件事查清楚，或者你们等我的律师……”第一次听到他说这么多话，感觉他语气平淡却意外的有威慑力，尤其是声音还挺好听的……等等，我在想什么？他在说什么？

陆东植透过玻璃看到沈警官明显不满又无奈的表情，而她身后的警员更是低着头好像已经在发抖了。是在说我的车祸的事情吗？这可不行啊。陆东植推开门走了出去，径直走到和沈警官站在一起，面向西装男尽量和善地解释：“虽然不知道您到底是谁，但是我真的没有什么大碍，所以不管车祸究竟是怎么造成的都没有关系，也没必要追究他们二人了吧。”

说完他还是礼貌性地抬头看了看自己对话的对象，见他脸上从刚才克制的怒意已经转变为了另一种表情，似乎是一种……恨铁不成钢的表情，再仔细看，他似乎马上就要开口骂“你怎么这么怂”了。

等等，这形容为什么这么熟悉？

这时陆东植感觉到一旁的沈宝静感激地抓住了他的手臂。他立即想起了自己的疑问，转过身面向沈警官，再次礼貌地发问：“您和我的家人通过电话了吧？或许您知道，我已经结婚了吗？”

“什么？”沈宝静一脸完全不知道他在说什么的表情。

陆东植以为她没有听懂自己的意思，试图用更直白的语气解释：“或许，我有一个……妻子？”毕竟，发生这样的事，就算家人情况特殊，没有第一时间出现，结婚对象也应该会抛下一切过来确认他的情况吧。既然没有出现，那就说明……

“你姐姐没有提到呢，如果有的话她应该会提到吧。”

“也对。”说完陆东植感觉一身轻松，那就说明日记本并不是自己的！他朝沈宝静微鞠一躬表示感谢，一转头却看见西装男还在那里，浑身僵硬，嘴角紧抿，但奇怪的是白净的耳朵突兀地发红了，甚至一直蔓延到耳后。

实在是太奇怪了这个人。陆东植不想多呆，打算立即启程回家。在经过西装男身边往电梯走去时，忽然听见他说：“我是大韩证券的理事徐仁宇。”说着他的视线跟随陆东植而来，直直盯着他。

“……哦。”陆东植小心翼翼地点了个头以示告别，“那我先回家了。”说完他快步乘上电梯，然后终于松了口气。

回到沈警官提供的地址，608公寓，陆东植拖着还被绑着的左臂，艰难地洗了个澡。出来后慢吞吞地浏览架子上所有收藏的影碟，惊喜地发现每掠过一个标题，他就能回想起里面的内容。原来知识性记忆真的不会消失，原来自己好这一口，他看着满墙的海报想。

但是现在比起这些，陆东植更好奇的还是关于自己的事。他坐到桌边，郑重地再次打开笔记本，决定从第一页开始读，看看有没有关于自己的关键性信息。

3月12日

原来老婆怕恐怖片。

今晚第一次带老婆回我的公寓，睡觉之前随便拿了一部我的藏品打发时间，结果老婆居然被吓哭了。我这么惊讶是因为他生气时的状态和比这些恐怖片更可怕好吗。总之我很自责，花了很长时间哄他，虽然好像动作有点大，让他哭得更厉害了。但是不管怎样他现在睡得很香，看样子应该不会做噩梦了。

从这堆废话里陆东植捕捉到，至少收藏恐怖片这个信息是对得上的。难道这个只会写毫无油盐的流水账的痴汉真的是我吗？

陆东植绝望地想起最后一个办法，绝望地拿起一支笔，绝望地翻到笔记本最新一页。

9月13日

我失忆了。

再翻到前一页。发现笔迹真的一模一样。靠。

问题是……我老婆，到底是谁啊？

2/

临近午餐时间，办公室里已经没有什么工作的气氛，大家都在等着第一个起身离开的人出现。陆东植倒没有关注这些，他一边机械地试图熟悉自己手上的项目数据，一边偷偷观察着办公室里的同事们。

问题是，这些人，看起来都不像是我老婆。而且就算是办公室地下恋情，我出了这样的事也不可能一点也不关心吧，这么说，并不在办公室里？陆东植一边想着，视线默默地转了一圈准备回到电脑上，却撞见旁边的朴代理在直直看着自己。

陆东植心里一惊，正准备为自己的“偷窥”行为道歉，见朴代理挤眉弄眼地说了一句，“不记得也没关系，人没事就好，走，去吃午饭吧？”

这么说朴代理也是个很奇怪的人，一早上态度转变了几次，最后还宣称两人以前是很好的朋友。但是当陆东植问起他知不知道关于自己的恋爱关系，却又被他狠狠地嘲笑了一番，问是不是不仅失忆还产生幻觉了。陆东植脑子里转过这些念头，礼貌地拒绝了：“我待会儿去喝杯咖啡就好。”

朴代理闻言起身拍了拍他的肩膀，和其他几个同事一起离开了。

待办公室里人走得差不多了，陆东植揣着笔记本，拿着一杯咖啡，径直去了天台。这部分习惯似乎没有消失。在天台上确认周围没人后，他默默地捧着笔记本开始读下一篇日记。倒不是他不愿意一口气读完来寻找身份线索，实在是里面大部分内容都令他难以下咽，循序渐进有利于心理健康。

3月14日

昨天没有见到老婆，因为他回去和他父亲一家人吃饭了。

结果今天他心情果然不太好，没有吃饭而是跑到了天台上喝咖啡。我尽力讲了几个自己最近做过的傻事希望能让他开心一点。成效还行。所以我到底还能为他做什么呢？

这写的什么？这也叫日记吗？就不能记录一点更有意义的事吗？陆东植简直对自己的行为感到迷惑。他站在围栏边，慢吞吞地抿了一口咖啡，准备忍着不适再多看一页。就在这时他听到后面传来脚步声，已经很近了，吓得他赶紧收起了笔记本，只怪自己刚才太投入了。

比他高上些许的身影在近处停下，他一转身，发现那人背着光，脸庞笼罩在阴影中。本该有压迫性的状况，陆东植却什么也没有感觉到，只疑惑道：为什么又是这个人？

陆东植打算这次一定要问清楚，自己到底犯什么事了。没想到还没组织好语言，就听见对方先开口了，语气是毫无缘由的咄咄逼人：“你为什么昨天回那里了？”

那里？哪里？我的公寓？……你管我回哪？

“是…是沈警官给的地址？”陆东植心刚口怂，小心翼翼地回答道。

对方沉默了几秒，最后什么也没有说，移开视线看向天台外的光景。而陆东植这才看清他的表情，发现完全没有显出声音里隐含的怒意，只是一直抿着唇角，比昨天看起来更冷静，甚至有一点……委屈？陆东植把脑子里的幻觉删掉，重新鼓起勇气：“徐理事昨天在医院，今天又来找我，是因为……”

我欠公司很多钱吗？

“我们以前是朋友吗？”

最终还是没有说出内心的猜测。陆东植想起来上午在楼梯间里，朴代理也自称是自己的朋友，但看起来明显不太对劲。问题是，自称是上司的朋友，会不会太僭越了？

听到问话徐仁宇不可置信地转回头来看他，几乎是呆愣了半秒，脸上才闪过一个近乎自嘲的冷笑，“算是吧。”

虽然对方的表情很骇人，但陆东植不想放过这个好机会：“那理事或许知道，我是……有一个女朋友吗？”他停顿了一下，不想被误以为是自恋狂，还是解释道：“因为我看到……”

“那种事情我怎么可能知道！”这次徐仁宇毫不留情地打断了他，说完脸上浮现短暂明显的愠怒，然后迅速被刻意的藐视掩盖了。陆东植还没来得及反应，见他伸手过来轻轻理了下自己不知道什么时候歪了的领带，“在公司麻烦注意仪表。你失忆不会连这都忘了吧？”

这完全的上司口气却没能让陆东植抬头仰视他。相反陆东植的目光下意识地追随着他的手，注意到他左手中指指节上有明显的印记。颜色虽淡，在他修长白净的指骨上却尤为明显，像是戴过戒指的痕迹。但无论那是什么，都不是他该关心的事。真正让陆东植无法移开视线的，是强烈的熟悉感。

好在徐仁宇没有注意到他充满冒犯性的注视，只是盯着他的发顶，越发冷淡地说道：“下午四点在公司门口等我，去医院复查。”说完就走掉了。

“……啊？”

陆东植带着满肚子疑问，到了四点，在孔组长和朴代理面前冷静地请了假，“我要早退。”然后在两人惊愕的眼神中快速离开了办公室。

一直到走出公司大楼，上了车系上安全带，陆东植终于意识到：我为什么会知道是这辆车？

徐仁宇看起来对他的轻车熟路很是满意，一路上没说什么奇怪的话。陆东植则对自己和这个人的关系越发找不着头脑，也不想贸然开口冒犯上司，干脆一直安静地盯着窗外。

复查时徐仁宇就站在他身后，陆东植甚至觉得自己看见了医生额头上出现的肉眼可见的汗珠。终于徐仁宇为了接电话暂时离开诊室，医生大大地松了一口气，从不知所云状态中切换出来，改用一种很奇怪的眼神看着陆东植。

“徐理事好像很担心你，昨天都说了你这个状态暂时没什么办法，他要我们连夜开会商讨个方案出来，不然就……”医生做了个再见的动作，接着道，“你应该也没有头痛什么的吧，希望你能给徐理事多暗示一下你的情况，我们也实在没有办法啊。”

陆东植听了这些话只比他更惊恐，僵硬地点了点头，缓慢起身离开了诊室。没想到徐仁宇并不在门外，陆东植也还没有新手机，便打算自己下楼去到停车的地方找他。他按照记忆里来时的路去找乘过的电梯，然而走着走着就发现周围逐渐变得安静，接连路过几部货运电梯和手术电梯，都不是他要找的。

一想到徐仁宇有可能也在找自己他就感到更惊恐了。他一边加快步子，一边抬头盯着看每一个路过的门上方的科室名，然后终于在焦急中撞到了一个正好开门出来的人。陆东植稳住身子，一看对方是个老医生，正要低下头道歉，就见对方看着他道：

“陆东植……先生？”

听到自己的名字，陆东植抬头看见对方胸口的名牌写着“崔医师”，再看向对方和善的脸上惊喜的表情，只好拼命搜索记忆，然后发现完全没有印象。他茫然地意识到自己来到了一条陌生而安静的走廊，右手边是一整面玻璃墙，阳光尽覆进来。

再看走廊尽头的巨大标牌，赫然写着“精神科”三个字。而面前这间刚刚开门的，是“VIP心理诊疗室”。

这是……怎么回事？

崔医师似乎完全没注意他脸上的茫然，微笑着问出了又一个足以暴击他的问题：“徐先生最近还好吗？”

谁？

“上次让你带回去的诊疗报告应该好好看了吧？”

什么报告？

陆东植大脑飞速运转着，想找出一个既不会搪突了长辈又不会露馅的回答，“我……我搞丢了。”

对方脸上的笑容立即就消失了，露出一副完全不赞成的表情，“来，进来。”

“诶……？”

陆东植没有被对方拉着，但仍然不受控制地听话地跟了进去。冷静下来一想，这个医生肯定是见过自己，但看样子应该不是自己来看病，徐先生，该不会又是……

房间里布置得恰到好处，不昏暗但也不会太过明亮，温馨但也不会过度，只给人一种安心的感觉。陆东植心想不愧是VIP级别的心理诊疗室，然后就见崔医师在不远处的电脑前对他招了招手，示意他过去。

“这个东西你可不能再丢了。”陆东植一边听他教育，一边茫然地看向电脑，表格式的诊断书左上方，清楚地写着：

患者：徐仁宇

日期：7月30日

陆东植下意识地不想窥探别人的隐私，然而移开眼睛前下面的只言片语还是自动跃入了脑海：“双向障碍”、“减轻”、“有所帮助”、“诊疗”。他像溺水者急于探出水面一样往后移开了脑袋，“那个，我想起来放在哪里了，并没有搞丢，谢、谢谢您。”说着他向门口快步走去，还差点把自己绊到了，然后在对方回答什么之前，一溜烟地离开了房间。

他一口气来到了最近的洗手间，站在洗手台前用冷水冲刷着手背，试图让自己冷静下来。为什么心理治疗这么隐私的事情会是我和徐理事一起来，我们难道真的以前是朋友吗，但是他中午回答时的样子……而且我怎么会和公司理事做朋友，差别也太大了吧……

难道我其实……也是个富二代？代理只是我来体验人生的一份工作？陆东植抬起头看着镜子里的自己，想起在烤肉店见过的家人，提醒自己别做梦了。

很难接受这份关系的陆东植拽着自己的包带，浑浑噩噩地走出了洗手间，却看见徐仁宇在几米外，正神情激动地抓着一个护士说些什么，似乎很焦急的样子。陆东植担心是有什么事，赶紧迎了上去：“徐理事。”

徐仁宇转头看见他，生生地呆愣了几秒，从明显的焦躁慌乱中大大地松了一口气，然后迅速变为一种克制的愠恼，似乎想说什么又咽了回去，转身就往电梯厅走去。被吓到的护士早已经逃得没影，只剩陆东植硬着头皮跟了上去。

没想到并没有发生什么可怕的事。他既没有被勒令自己想办法回去，也没有被直接解雇。又坐到副驾驶上，陆东植再一次开始思考，如果我有阶级差距这么大的朋友，为什么我的家人都不知道，按照老爸那个性格，不是早就把别人邀请来吃烤肉一百次了吗？还有为什么我的同事也都不知道，那明明是我们顶头上司之一？

但是不管怎么说，这似乎就是唯一解释得通的了。而一旦接受这个设定，陆东植心里便浮现了隐约的愧疚：从昨天到今天都没有好好道过谢呢……

等到车忽然停下来，陆东植一看才发现已经到自己的公寓楼下了，而他上车时甚至没有提过这个地址。于是心里的念头再度加深，陆东植手按着车门，终于鼓起勇气回头道：

“那个，徐理事，要不要，上来坐坐？”

~~小徐：上来做做？好啊~~

3/

陈旧的电梯里，灯无规律地闪了几下。

陆东植一进来就后悔了，因为一直没说话的徐仁宇居然抬头看了几眼上面的灯，似乎很不满意。果然这种地方不适合招待理事吧，不然下次还是咬牙挑个贵一点的餐厅？

陆东植正在盘算着昨天查看的银行卡余额以及自己所能负担得起的最好的位置，忽然电梯门就开了，站在前面的徐仁宇迈步向右边走去。陆东植现在可以确定他是真的曾经来过，赶紧小心翼翼地跟上去，祈祷自己出门前还是有收拾过一点的。

果然进家门后徐仁宇也是一样的轻车熟路，换上了陆东植自己都不知道存在的备用家居鞋，安静地踩上一居室的木地板。陆东植站在他后面，忽然发现他颀长高挑的身影和房屋构造几乎违和，但这画面却让陆东植不知怎么呼吸一窒，只觉得心口被轻轻挠了一下。这反应让他更呆愣了，一动不动地站在那里，直到徐仁宇皱着眉疑惑地回身来看他，才如梦初醒地迎上去。

陆东植在流理台前煮咖啡，感觉到坐在身后的徐仁宇正在看着自己。虽然有些煎熬，但他脑子里更多的在想，接下来该怎么办？道谢的话喝一杯咖啡就完事了吗？陆东植端着杯子坐回到徐仁宇对面，见他仍然在看着自己，而陆东植竟然从他的眼睛里看到了……满意？

“很抱歉，我突然失忆，给你添了很多麻烦吧。”陆东植诚恳地说着，“谢谢您。”他低下头复又抬起，发现徐仁宇面上浮现了浅浅的笑意，而这好像是陆东植醒来后第一次看见他笑，顿时又愣神了，杯子差点没能放稳在桌上。

徐仁宇又看了他几秒，才开口道：“没关系，力所能及的事而已。”

对话迅速结束后陆东植才发现原来上司也不是都喋喋不休的。如果再这么一会儿，他就会提出要离开了吧。不过那不是很好吗，你不是已经完成道谢的任务了吗，你不是觉得很煎熬吗，那你这是在做什……

陆东植鬼使神差地起身进到了里间，随手抽出架子上的某一盒碟片：“徐理事，看电影吗？”

喂。

一分钟后，徐仁宇盯着他手上那一盒《电锯惊魂II》，以一种极为古怪的表情点了点头。

陆东植掩盖不了自己听到答案的兴奋，甚至已经来不及考究自己的各种情绪究竟由何而来，走到了电视机前开始放碟。而徐仁宇一直坐在饭桌边，等到制作公司的画面出现时才慢吞吞地站起来往里走去。

两人并排坐在沙发上，陆东植不由得猜测这场景说不定发生过很多次了。再往远处想，理事能和自己这种职员成为朋友，说不定就是因为他也是这种类型片的爱好者。陆东植放松地靠在沙发背上，眼神忍不住不时地往右手边看去，注意到徐仁宇坐的姿势很标准，以至于有些僵硬。说不定上流人士都是如此，他放心地想到。

十分钟后，陆东植津津有味地看着第一个龙套受害者因为不能从眼睛里取出钥匙而被分尸了。然后镜头来到码头上，剧情暂时缓和下来，他忍不住再次偷偷观察一旁的徐仁宇。本想看看他是否喜欢这个剧情，但是场景里白天的光打在他脸上，陆东植无法控制地去注意到他的嘴唇。

极度干燥，却又衬得血色过度饱满，几乎快要滴出来。

陆东植往那边靠了一段距离才意识到自己在做什么。他想去弄湿那瓣下唇。

原来我真的是日记里写的那种变态吗？但是我不是还有一个身份未知下落不明的女朋友在失联中吗？而且徐理事是男的啊，难道我变态到这种地步了吗？

但是比起解决这些问题，昏暗中陆东植发现了一件更重要的事：他如此冒犯性的目光和靠近动作，一向生人勿近的徐理事居然毫无察觉？

陆东植暂时抛弃了电视机上的内容，缓慢地扫视过徐仁宇整个人，终于意识到了存在的异常。他完全不像是正常人观影的姿势：手掌紧贴自己的大腿，手指细微地摩挲着无辜的布料；过于挺直的腰身，过于频繁的吞咽；眼睛在被吓到时瞪大和试图避免被吓的微眯之间徘徊，仔细看似乎还能看到嘴唇在微微颤抖着。

“你还好吗？徐理事。”陆东植友善地按下了暂停，让画面停在一团乱的警察们上面。

徐仁宇肉眼可见地松了口气，转过头来，几乎已经调整回了极度自然的状态。但陆东植还是看得一清二楚，因为他的眼睛不知道什么时候红了一圈，在他那张本就偏白的脸上尤其明显，也因为脸的精致而显得尤其娇气。

徐仁宇抿着嘴角，但还是颤抖了一下，暴露了自己，“我没事啊。”

陆东植完全没有让上司难堪的爱好，不会去戳破他现在的状态，只是装模作样地点点头：“那可能是我看错了，我这里，”陆东植用手指指了指灯光通亮的天花板，“光线不太好。”

“时间不早了。”徐仁宇绝不会放过这个台阶，起身就往门口走去，“下一次需要复查时我会再找你的。”

陆东植想起了下午听到的医生的拜托，差点没忍住笑意，礼貌地答应下来。他把徐仁宇一路送到电梯口，看着他充满犹豫地走进灯光仍然在闪烁的电梯，鬼使神差地就按住了门沿，“我陪你一起下去吧。”

徐仁宇看着与自己一步之隔，表情意外认真的陆东植，没忍住恍了下神，也算是默认了。陆东植于是走进来，两人比来时站得近得多，却也没有人移开步子。短短的十几秒里，徐仁宇像是想要开口说什么，但最终只是沉默以对。

来到有明亮路灯的地方，陆东植看着他往自己的车走去，转身回到了公寓里。他不由得想，这种关系未免也太奇妙了。与无法不尊敬和客气相待的顶头上司，偏偏有着溯源不清的朋友关系，究竟该怎么对待他才好？刚才在昏暗中产生过的短暂欲望再次浮现脑子里，吓得陆东植闭紧眼睛决定把它驱逐出去。

但越是想忘记，就越是清晰。

徐仁宇的，干燥的，血红色的唇，湿润的，泛红的眼睛。

这么说，一般人不都是被恐怖片吓到尖叫吗，谁会被吓到哭啊……陆东植的念头一下子跑歪了，忍不住在心里笑了起来。

对啊，谁来着……？

“叮”的一声，电梯停在了六楼。陆东植因为心里逐渐浮现的人选彻底懵住了，甚至无法迈出小小的一步。

不可能。这绝对不可能。

他对着漆黑的楼道继续发愣了好几秒，飞奔着进了家门。门边的衣架上就挂着他今天穿的外套，夹层口袋里放着那本日记本。

绝对不可能。陆东植嘴里默念着，拿出日记整个翻动起来，试图在中间找到7月30日的日记，如果有的话。

并没有。7月28日之后就是7月31日。陆东植跌坐在地上，松了一口气。阖上笔记本前他随意看了一眼自己鬼画符一样的字迹：

7月31日

现在是凌晨一点。

今天陪老婆去心理治疗了。治疗过程我不能进去，但出来后崔医师说他情况又好了很多，并且按惯例给了我一份诊断结果。 ~~回来之后我们~~ 算了太晚了先不写了。

这大概是花两分钟在厕所里写的吧，陆东植心想。不，这根本不是重点。

重点是，所以……徐仁宇并不是我朋友。

他是我 **女朋友** 。

4/

“被迫”出柜的感觉并不好受。何况还是被过去的自己。

之前在烤肉店问关于自己过去的事，所有人一致声称陆东植不仅是母胎单身，而且连女生的手都没牵过。这些陆东植尚可接受，但是他实在不能想象自己原来是同性恋。对象还是一个明显高不可攀的人。然而如果对象是徐仁宇的话，这几天的一切就都说得通了。

出车祸后第一个出现在医院的人，莫名其妙出现在没有人的天台上，过度关心他的恢复情况，分外熟悉他的独身公寓。还有日记里提到的那些细节：不满意陆东植处理冲突的方式，害怕恐怖片但不愿意承认。

但是一提到日记本陆东植就更头痛了。放在上衣口袋里，因为不能给别人看到，现在完全变成了烫手山芋。他本想通过日记来了解自己，结果里面满满全部是关于徐仁宇的细节。一旦看上两眼，陆东植眼前就会自动浮现并不存在的回忆画面，越是脑补就越是难以面对。

问题是，没有记忆就没有了感情，如果永远不恢复记忆，他是无法去承担这份凭空出现的感情的。

但是徐仁宇明显不是这么打算的，他迫切地希望陆东植恢复记忆。所以眼下最好的方法就是暂时假装自己不知道这件事，不承认这段关系就不需要正式分手。

这样会不会太不负责任了。

“喂！”在陆东植抓着头发天人交战时，旁边朴代理的怒吼终于让他想起来，自己还在公司，“去开会了！你在磨磨蹭蹭什么呢！是要让徐常务等吗！”

“徐常务？”陆东植回来上班以来还没听说过这个小组要和常务开会，徐仁宇该不会也在吧……

“徐常务有事要交代我们组，快点给我起来你这个家伙。”

“啊，那个，我这有几个业务还没有完全熟悉，我就不去了，你们回来把任务交代给我就行了。”开玩笑。他现在没有任何直面徐仁宇的打算。在公司里每次可能撞见他都立即往反方向走了，原本打算立即买个新手机的，也暂时搁置了。

孔组长在一旁好像马上就要发作，忽然想起了流星生物的事，又把脾气按捺下去，在朴代理不服气的目光中无奈地同意了。

陆东植暂时安心地一个人在电脑前继续整理报表，总之能逃避一会儿是一会儿。没想到十分钟后，他听到身后传来敲玻璃门的声音，下意识回头望去，却正是徐仁宇站在门口。

他不得不惊愕地赶紧起身，“徐理事，你们不是在……”

“开会吗？”徐仁宇像往常和下属讲话时一样，摆出了一副温和的态度，但陆东植很清楚他此刻并不是那样的情绪，“是我弟弟管你们组。哦你甚至不记得我和我弟弟的关系吧？”

陆东植无法作答，垂下眼睛。

“没想起来的话为什么躲着我？我让你有压力了吗？”说着徐仁宇往这边靠近过来，而陆东植低着头，眼神四处望去，试图找到一个合适的回答安抚他。最后徐仁宇停在他面前，他盯着那双昂贵的皮鞋，仍然没能说出话来。他知道自己说什么都是谎言与敷衍，但奇怪的是，他并不愿意这么做。

徐仁宇见他不说话，也沉默了几秒，再开口时似乎已经调节过情绪，十足的冷静，“明天晚上你要跟我去个地方，把时间空出来吧。”

陆东植无奈地闭上眼睛，自知不可能拒绝，果然听见他接着说：“如果这次你还拒绝我，小心我弄死你。”

等到他转过身准备离开，陆东植终于敢抬头看他的背影，一如既往的矜持优雅，却偏偏散发着奇怪的情绪，以至于很是违和。陆东植在心里叹气，不由得想到，他以前是不是也经常这样威胁式撒娇呢？自己是不是全都满足他了？啊，一副被宠坏了的样子，还说什么弄死你，搞得人都头疼了。

为了赴约，陆东植决定还是再多看几眼日记本，多了解一点这个人。这样万一涉及到什么过去的事，应该可以巧妙地避开，从而让他更快放弃自己这个不开窍的废物。

晚上坐在马桶上，陆东植拿出了笔记本，深呼吸做好心理准备，随便翻开了一页。

9月2日

秋天差不多到了，天气越来越干燥，老婆嘴唇也干得越来越严重。

之前托姐姐拿到的唇油我明明觉得很好用，他却嫌弃是女人用的东西，只有被我监督的时候才愿意用一下。但是情况真的已经很严重了，有时候我只是不小心用牙齿碰到，他都会流血。

所以今晚兑现了承诺：他再忘记或者有意忽略的话，我就要用那罐唇油给他做润滑。他果然一开始很拒绝，说会很痛什么的，但是后来证明效果不错。

总之拜托，不要再受伤了。

喂喂这是什么违禁读物啊，看得人都要便秘了。陆东植呼吸不畅，飞速地翻到很前面试图打断自己的思路，结果脑子里还是已经浮现了“难怪他的嘴唇干裂得像是有伤口”的念头。原来真的出过血。

但是这和我有什么关系呢？

4月5日

今天我一个人回了自己的公寓，因为老婆还在生气。

就因为今天开会的时候我把早上放进去的跳蛋打开了。所幸不是什么需要和徐智勋竞争的年会，不然我可能永远进不了家门了。但早上明明是他自己想要的，我只是挑了个合适的时间打开而已。

（字迹开始变乱）老婆刚给我打电话了，凶巴巴地要我回家去帮他取出来。今天就先不写了。

幸好没有继续，不然不知道这个变态还能写出什么来。陆东植想把笔记本直接烧了，但还是痛苦地塞回了口袋里。万一，万一有一天能恢复记忆，这玩意儿对自己而言应该是很重要很宝贵的东西。不过比起这个……

徐仁宇整个人埋在床单里，耳后一片绯红，却张开修长白净的腿，邀请自己把东西放进去的画面一下就浮现了。过于清晰以至于陆东植分不清那是记忆还是想象。啊，真的要疯了……

第二天来到约定地点，陆东植一眼都不敢看徐仁宇的脸，只注意到他穿了一身比往常更华丽的西服，没有打领带，也没有像陆东植那样把扣子系到最高，而是把敞开的领口微微拢着。徐仁宇似乎对他的挎包很有意见，但最后还是什么都没说，领着他往这栋高级会所的正门走去。

徐仁宇手插口袋优雅地往里走，陆东植却被保安拦在了门口，直到徐仁宇回头说那位是我的朋友，陆东植才被放行。虽然没有记忆作佐证，但陆东植猜测自己应该是第一次来这里，从徐仁宇处处担心他出乱子的表情里就可以看出来。

落座之后，陆东植坐在最外面，没有靠近任何徐仁宇的朋友，但他可以判断一起玩的几位也都是成双成对的，除了最后一个到的周英敏。比起其他几个关注自己女伴的公子哥，周英敏似乎格外关心徐仁宇，从看到这边起，眼神就没有离开过他。

从远处走过来，周英敏与环座里的男生一一击掌，到了徐仁宇这里却捏住他的指骨，凑过去想要行吻手礼，陆东植盯着他们，不知道为什么下意识就想站起身阻止，幸而徐仁宇先一步甩开了他的手，不然陆东植真的会无法解释自己的行为。

果然一坐下来，周英敏就盯着坐在徐仁宇旁边安安静静的陆东植，抬眼问：“你哪位？”

用不着陆东植回答，一旁凑热闹的人已经把徐仁宇一开始做的介绍重复了一遍，没想到周英敏更加咄咄逼人，甚至露出了挑衅的笑容：“代理吗？”然后转向徐仁宇，“你怎么了，居然带一个下属过来？”

徐仁宇喝了一口酒，淡淡地回望他，“放尊重点。对我来说他可是比你重要得多的人。”

被同辈命令的周英敏不以为然地点点头，然后眼神一转，更加冰冷嘲讽地道，“那好吧。看来是和爱人差不多吧。”末了大笑起来，然后满意地看到徐仁宇脸沉下去。

比起他们轻易地开着玩笑，陆东植完全僵硬了。他意识到在这个圈子里开同性恋的玩笑就是对对方一种拿不上台面的侮辱，而他旁边的徐仁宇毫无疑问承担着巨大的压力。陆东植本以为他会发火或者至少是反驳，没想到他什么也没说，而是转头淡淡地看了一眼陆东植。

这等于是默认了。这次换周英敏僵住了表情。

如果没有发现笔记本里的秘密，陆东植现在应该会义愤填膺地陪自己的朋友演一出戏，但是一想到徐仁宇只是在实事求是，他就完全没办法面对他。他偏过头去避开徐仁宇的眼神，把杯子放到嘴边。剩下的人开始了新一轮的闲聊，徐仁宇凑过来让他不要太紧张，但他无法解释自己是因为什么才这么坐立不安，只好随便找了个借口暂时离开了。

陆东植先去了一趟洗手间，感觉守在那里的服务生一直在用奇怪的眼神看着他，只好擦了擦手就快步离开了，但他不想这么快就回到徐仁宇那里，便又绕路来到了远处一个吧台，随便要了杯烈酒，尽力让自己冷静下来。不要露怯，更不要露馅让徐仁宇发现自己已经知道了些什么，他告诉自己。

所以现在可以确定的是，全世界没有人知道他们俩的关系。陆东植的朋友家人不知道，徐仁宇的朋友更是第一次见到他。

但是看样子至少对徐仁宇的性向，他的朋友们是有所耳闻的，只不过是第一次看到他真的和同性一起出现在这里。所以周英敏是一边想要把他搞上床，一边又用他的性向羞辱他吗？陆东植不自觉间握紧了酒杯，转过头隔着人来人往的距离朝那个环座看过去，发现周英敏果然已经坐在了徐仁宇身边，原本在那边的其他几个朋友也不见了人影。

周英敏正把手搭在徐仁宇背后的沙发上，没有接触却几乎是圈着他的肩膀，凑近他的脸在说话。虽然不知道他们在说什么，但是陆东植明白那距离已经完全过线了。而徐仁宇盯着手里的酒杯，没有移开身子却似乎也没有开口理会他，只是间歇地往人群里看过来。

陆东植沉着眼睛，在想好这么做的原因之前，已经想好要做什么了。

几分钟后，不知是不是想找别的乐子，周英敏往这边的吧台走来，却被一个手忙脚乱的服务生撞到，今晚在徐仁宇那里累积的不快一下子爆发出来，众目睽睽之下就开始教训对方。直到看到忽然走过来的陆东植，周英敏的注意力被吸引过来，眼神变得更加轻蔑，像是在看什么过道上横陈的垃圾。

陆东植倒也不介意，面对他的冷笑露出憨厚的笑容回敬回去，“刚刚，你不是有个事情好奇嘛。”他尽量轻松无害地说道，“我刚好有点了解。”

“什么？”周英敏满脸不耐。

陆东植清了清嗓子，贴近他的耳边，霎时间完全冷下脸来，微不可见的咬牙切齿，却几乎可以碾碎他：“你说过好奇徐仁宇为什么和我一起来吧。”

周英敏的眸子不可置信地往这边移过来，听见他一字一句道：

“因为他是 **我的** 东西。”

“已经被我玩了很久了。”

“他确实就是你想的那样，身子很漂亮，叫得也很好听。而且平时一副看不上你的样子，”陆东植说着缓慢地笑起来，“在床上却会哭着求饶呢。”

“你问我为什么告诉你这些吗？”

“我呢，最忍不了别人碰我的东西。”

“你也好，这里其他那些盯着他看的人也好。”

“我看到你们这种家伙，会有两个想法。”

“一个是，干脆把他关起来好了，每天就锁在房子里被我操，也别出来做什么证券生意了，给我生几个孩子就算是赚了。”

“知道另一个是什么吗？”陆东植拿起他杯子里串着樱桃的铁签，缓慢地往上靠，“如果把这铁签插进你眼睛里是不是就一劳永逸了呢？”他面上的笑容褪尽，重新变为一脸厌恶，“是不是就会明白不要随便碰别人的东西了呢？”

说完陆东植把铁签丢回他杯子里，侧身离开了。

5/

穿过依然喧哗的人群，陆东植下意识寻找着一处安静一点的位置。

绕过几个修得很华丽的小型舞台，他来到一处明显人少很多的包厢区，无人把守也没有上锁，他随便推开一间走进去，在离门最近的沙发上坐了下来。门一关，世界恢复寂静，他才意识到他已经被外面的嘈杂吵到有些头痛，何况他还刚喝了一杯烈酒。

不知休息了多久，他感觉自己头痛减轻了很多，步子却也轻飘起来。这大概是要醉了的征兆。为了防止自己做出什么不得了的事情，他准备赶紧回家喝解酒汤。

这时门却突然开了，徐仁宇似乎是一路问了几个服务生才找过来的，进门时明显地松了一口气。他关上包厢的门，站在那里俯视着就坐在这边的陆东植，冷静一些才开口道：“刚才那个朋友是比我们级别更高的公司高管，我费了不少努力才让他告诉我你和他说了什么。”

“所以，你是想起来了吗？”

并没有，陆东植抬头看着他心想。但是他尚且晕乎乎的脑子不允许他迅速组织一段可以解释自己行为的谎言，于是稍微迟疑了几秒，似乎就被彻底误会了。

一副忍无可忍模样的徐仁宇走近他，两手扶着他的肩膀，就在他以为对方要大发雷霆时，徐仁宇却跨坐在了他身上，而且动作十分熟练，就像是已经做过很多次了一样。陆东植被吓得瞪大了眼睛，手却下意识地揽住他的腰防止他掉下去，然后后知后觉地意识到身上似乎不是很重。

陆东植醉得再厉害也意识到不能继续下去了，张开嘴准备解释什么，却感觉徐仁宇的手环住了他的颈项，两人靠得更近了，然后用他从未听过的语气道：“东植，我……”话没说完，似乎也不打算说下去，就贴上来吻了他。

陆东植完完全全僵硬住了。这是他记忆里经历过的第一个吻，干燥但是滚烫的嘴唇就贴着他的，舌尖似乎也要探过来——

“徐理事。”陆东植听见自己说道。

他知道自己确实对这个人产生了欲望，在那个一起看电影的短暂时间里，他被这个人身上过于漂亮的红色迷住了眼睛。他也知道自己确实利用了两人间信息的不对等恐吓了其他想要接近他的人，只是为了自己的私心。而此刻这个人就在他怀里，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇就在他面前，他现在就可以占有他，做他一切想做的事，无论他爱不爱这个人。

但是他不能这么做。

他永远也不想欺骗徐仁宇。无论有没有过去的记忆。

徐仁宇呆愣住，变得比他更僵硬，原本贴着他后颈炙热的手也逐渐冷下来。陆东植礼貌地松开自己的手，只留有一点微弱的力道确保他不会摔下去。徐仁宇缓慢地重新站起身，皮鞋踩在地上，发出轻微的声响。他沉默了一会儿：“看来是我搞错了。”

陆东植则抱着赴死的决心解释道：“我知道他就是那么猜测我们的关系，所以顺着他的猜测吓一吓他而已。”结果还是没有解释为什么这么做。

“是吗。”徐仁宇的声音重新变得冰冷甚至高高在上，“但是我和他说——

东植xi说的都是真的，让他不要再来烦我了呢。”

这次换陆东植再度哑口无言了。两人又沉默了许久，久到陆东植几乎怀疑自己灵魂已不在骨内，他终于叹息道：“对不起。”

也不知是对不起说的那些具有折辱性的话语，还是对不起自己迟迟没有想起你。总之就是……

“你以为你不记得了就可以摆脱这段关系了吗？”徐仁宇打断他自我沉湎的感情，从刚才的僵硬里完全摆脱出来，变回了陆东植最熟悉的那个徐仁宇，深黑明亮的眼睛俯视着他，“在我同意放你走之前，你该做的事，你一个也躲不掉。”

陆东植这时终于明白徐仁宇今晚的不断反常意味着什么了。从他醒来开始，之所以会造成两人间信息不对等，就是因为徐仁宇不愿意对外人承认这段关系，包括失忆了的陆东植。他唯一接受和相信的大概只有日记里那个全心全意顺着他珍视他的陆东植。

但是出于某种未知的原因，他做出了改变。他对着自己圈子里的朋友，对迟迟没有记起他的陆东植，承认了这段关系。

自始至终，要怎么样，全都是徐仁宇在做决定。

但不知怎么，陆东植意识到这应该就是徐仁宇在自己面前最本质的模样。而他似乎也在这一刻，与日记本里的自己重合了。

陆东植下意识点了点头：“明…明白。”

徐仁宇继续凝视他几秒，然后移开眼睛，伸手从上衣里侧的口袋拿出了什么东西，“这个，给你。”陆东植看清是一个手机，还以为徐仁宇看不下去他过没有手机的生活，所以新买了一个，正要开口拒绝，却发现似乎有种莫名的熟悉感。

应该是他自己的手机。

“在你出车祸旁边的下水口找到的，在底下被卡住了。屏幕坏得比较厉害，今天才修好。你打开看看吧。”徐仁宇轻描淡写地解释着。

陆东植接过来看了看，发现确实屏幕是崭新的，背部比较陈旧。没有开机，看来徐仁宇没有任何窥探别人隐私的兴趣，哪怕是男朋友。“谢谢，可是沈警官说怎么也找不到呢，你是怎么……”

一旁看着的徐仁宇抿了抿嘴角，还是大方承认了，“你失忆之前，经你同意装过定位。”听起来确实很像徐仁宇会做的事，陆东植于是点点头，手里下意识地按下了开机键。“总之谢谢……”话还没说完，亮起的屏幕顶端跳出来大量积累了好几天的消息，顶在最前面的是9月13日晚上数十个未接来电。

陆东植顿时有种不好的预感，看清发现备注果然和日记本里如出一辙。

原本还想继续交代些什么的徐仁宇瞬间移开了紧盯的视线，走过去拉开包厢的门，“我叫了车送你回去，明天上班不要迟到了。”说完直接离开了，留下陆东植呆呆地应了一声。

几个小时后，躺在被子里，经历了一大堆信息量超标的事而睡不着的陆东植，拿出手机开始查看里面的内容。积累的消息里还包括这几天工作的邮件，不知道他丢了手机的家人发来的问候，他根本不知道是谁的人发来的不重要的东西，以及9月13日那天和徐仁宇的短信记录。

一旦确认这段关系还要继续下去，他就迫切地想要了解有关过去的更多，尤其是自己失忆前究竟发生了什么。

但那天的信息记录似乎没有什么特别的。中午他对徐仁宇说，记得吃饭，少喝咖啡。下班的时间徐仁宇说，不准加班，楼下见。再然后就是晚上徐仁宇连续发来的几条：

“回来”

“喂”

“你在哪”

“？？？”

看来已经是车祸前后发来的了，所以陆东植没有看到，这个时间和大量未接来电的时间也是重合的。所以现在唯一可以确定的是，车祸前他是与徐仁宇待在一起的。

究竟发生了什么呢？陆东植抓了抓自己的卷发，重新退回到手机桌面，试图找到别的什么相关信息。但是他平时的生活似乎太过普通社畜了，SNS里没有任何有趣的动态，如果忽略公司理事是女朋友这层关系的话，常用的消息列表里真的全是同事。

会有什么有趣的证据性照片吗？陆东植又打开了相册，发现几乎也是空空如也，最近的一张是某张报表的细节收录，似乎是在组长的要求下临时照的，边缘隐有因为手不稳而留下的模糊。他失望地退出了相册，难道我真的除了写流水账没有别的爱好了吗？

把手机关掉，陆东植在黑暗中想起了徐仁宇站在自己面前的样子：因为在户外所以西装外会加上一件深色外套，端正的领带夹隐隐反射着光芒；漂亮的眼睛即使不正视任何东西，也让人忍不住追随着陷进去；是那样充满距离感的人，如果有一天来到了触手可及的地方……

一定会留下些关于他的什么吧，如果很快就不能继续拥有了的话。这也许也是自己即使鬼画符也坚持记日记的原因。

陆东植终于福至心灵再次打开了相册，在附属栏的最底端找到了“最近删除”。如果在每次彻底删除的时间将近时选择恢复，再重新删除的话，就可以正大光明地一直保留下来了。也就只有自己这种憨憨脑袋会想这么奇怪的方法了吧。

陆东植小心翼翼地点进去，里面果然有几个时间不长的视频，封面有的模糊有的黑暗，总之都是难以辨认的画面。他于是隐隐猜到了会是什么，但还是决定要确认一下。

第一个毫无疑问是特殊情境下的拍摄，一开始过曝到晃眼，移动之后才逐渐对焦。画面里的徐仁宇脸上满是泪痕，嘴角有些微肿，身体随着被撞击而微幅晃动着。他似乎已经哭累了，眼睛疲倦地缓慢开阖着，只有被撞得太大力时嘴里会泄露出满是哭腔的呻吟，仔细听其间似乎还在打哭嗝。几秒后他终于注意到了凑到面前来的镜头，脸上浮现毫无震慑力的怒容，“你在干什——啊……”

他的声音是陆东植从来没听过的软糯语调，几乎是在嗔怪。这时晃动频率似乎加快了一些，徐仁宇更加说不出完整的话来，只好抬手试图遮住镜头，结果被另一只闯入镜头的手攥住手腕拉开了。撞击频率越来越快，徐仁宇放弃了威胁，转而把尾音拖长：“不要……不准射进来……呜——”

最后画面停在他似乎受到强烈冲击的哭喊中，然后掌镜者的手脱力，手机掉下去，视频结束了。

此刻拿着手机观看的陆东植明显也受到了巨大的精神冲击，差点也让手机从手里摔下去。他做了一定的心理准备，但结果还是太超过了。我果然是变态，居然敢内射徐理事。但仁宇xi真的好爱哭啊。不不，这不是重点，重点是这种东西要是被他看到了，我大概会被杀掉吧。

接着只纠结了短短一瞬，陆东植就又打开了下一个视频。这一个看起来也是即兴作品，晃了好几下才对上焦，整个时间也不是很长。这次是中远景，拿手机的人距离画面主角有一定距离。徐仁宇又在哭，但看上去稍微清醒一些。他还是穿着最常见的那种精致裁剪的西服，只不过裤子被褪到了膝盖处，衬衫下摆乱糟糟地堆在上面。他坐在一张看起来还算舒适的椅子上，努力揉搓着自己已经被磨到有些发红的阴茎，但困扰地发现，根本没办法达到高潮。

“东植…陆东植，”徐仁宇朝镜头这边看过来，似乎暂时不在乎被拍摄这件事，只想快点从这种不上不下的痛苦中摆脱，所以停下了手中的动作，在一片狼藉中尽力摆出了平时命令的姿态，“帮我。”

被叫到的人明显不为所动，只把镜头上移，对得更准了一些，“宝贝，自己摸摸后面。”

徐仁宇的手迟疑了一下，从会阴处往下探去，最后还是停住了，抿着嘴角道：“不要……我不要手。”

“啧。”陆东植听见“自己”发出的声音。然后镜头再次上移，似乎是拿手机的人站了起来。视频结束了。

真的要爆炸了，陆东植心想。但最后一个视频才十来秒，他再次手一抖就忍不住点开了。

持续的模糊，剧烈的晃动，大片黑色，呼吸声。最后几秒才终于变清晰：掌镜者的右手使力，让被抓着黑发的人抬起头。徐仁宇明显不情愿的表情随着失神而变模糊，被撑开的嘴还来不及合上，可以看见嫩红的舌尖一闪而过。透明渐渐变白的液体从他的脸上缓慢往下流，还有几滴沾在了睫毛上。然后他似乎下意识做了一个吞咽的动作。

视频结束，陆东植也啪地丢下了手机。冷静几秒后，他掀开毯子绝望地朝自己的腿间看去，然后绝望地起身准备去洗手间。没走几步他又折返回来，拿起了手机。

6/

陆东植迟到了。原因是打卡高峰期的电梯他实在挤不上去，外加上其间他一直心不在焉地从匆忙的人群里寻找某个高挑的身影，以至于错过了最好的破开人流的时机。

但是办公室里难得地没有传来组长和代理训话的声音。陆东植疑惑地把挎包放在自己的座位上，发现旁边的朴代理并不在桌子前，不仅如此，桌上连常见的热咖啡都没有。再往那边看去，发现组长的办公室也紧闭着门，连灯都没有开。

“发生什么了？”陆东植疑惑地往四处望去，终于看到对面的吴美珠哭丧着脸，看着他一副欲言又止的模样：“东植xi……”

“流星生物的事审查结果出来了，说孔组长是主要负责人，现在在法务部，朴代理是工作重大失误，被停职查看了。”

“诶？昨天不是还是我……”

“是啊。”吴美珠这么回答道，但又感觉似乎不太友善，转而把声音放低，“据说是徐理事亲自主持的审查呢。”

不知道为什么，明明是摆脱了麻烦，但是提到徐仁宇，让陆东植感觉到异常不安。整个上午大家都在安静地做着自己的工作，也没人敢去谈论这件事。陆东植不知道其他人会在背后怎么议论自己，他在乎的也不是这些。一直熬到午休前，他神经紧绷地用自己失而复得的手机给徐仁宇发了消息：

“那个，可以见面吗？”

回复来得很快：“办公室。”

虽然没有记忆，但是陆东植还是察觉到了这个答案的非比寻常。往上翻了翻，显然他们几乎不在公司里见面，即使见面也一定是在没有人的天台。

其结果就是，几分钟后在电梯里，当陆东植和往常一样被挤到了最角落，不得不丧尸突围一般勉强伸手去按下了理事长办公室所在的18楼时，所有人都齐刷刷地回头看着他。陆东植只好露出一个弱小无害的笑容，朝众人点了点头。

理事长所在的楼层不是一般的安静。陆东植小心翼翼地踩在地毯上，刚迈进办公室外的接待处一步，就毫无疑问地立即被助理拦住了。从这个美艳女人满是疑问的眼神里，陆东植断定她也是第一次见到自己。看来过去他们真的隐瞒得很好了。

这时木制的门打开，徐仁宇面无表情地站在里面看着他们，“让他进来。”陆东植于是再次对女助理露出一个礼貌而抱歉的笑容，微微倾了下身，然后迅速走进了办公室。

“有什么事吗？”

徐仁宇一进门就径直回到了自己的办公桌前，留下陆东植一边忍不住四处张望一边慢慢走到了他面前。虽然是工作汇报一样的场景，但是陆东植一看到徐仁宇的脸就会控制不住自己的各种想法，所以倒没有紧张的感觉，只是不得不低下头偏移开视线：

“那个，孔组长和朴代理的事……”

“是我处理的。”徐仁宇大方承认，然后盯着陆东植垂下的脑袋，一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“他们也只是工作失误而已，而且我也有责任，最后一部分确实是我提交的……而且他们好像都已经成家了，还是……”

这时徐仁宇毫不客气地打断了他：“可是你并不记得了不是吗？”

陆东植有些惊愕地抬起头正视他，见他接着道：“你并不记得，所以你并不知道他们究竟做过什么不是吗？你并不知道他们所作所为的真正意图不是吗？”

“可是……”

“如果就是来说这个的，你可以离开了。员工的事，公司会妥善处理的。”徐仁宇说完，微微旋转自己的椅子移开方向，不再直面陆东植。

被下了驱逐令的陆东植却没有动作，反而呼出一口气，变得更放松了一些。他继续看着坐在桌子对面的徐仁宇，视线在他面前的办公范围流转而过，“你吃午餐了吗？”

显然是没有的，只有一杯似乎是助理新送来的咖啡在散发着热气。这也难怪消息记录里会显示他日复一日不厌其烦地提醒着自己的上司按时吃午餐。

被抓到没完成任务的徐仁宇却没有变恼，而是若有所思了几秒，站起身点点头：“我们去吃饭吧。”

“诶？”

一分钟后，在助理远比刚才错愕十倍的眼神里，陆东植跟着徐仁宇出了门，并听见他交代不确定自己什么时候回来，“如果到点了就直接下班吧。”

接着是去停车场的电梯，电梯每隔几层就会从外面打开，但是门外等着的人全部都在看清了里面是谁后放弃要进来，倒是陆东植很尴尬地不停接受别人的一并问候，只好也不断地小心问候回去。

最后来到自己家的烤肉店，陆东植彻底傻眼了。

尤其是在徐仁宇从后座拿出了一堆不知道什么时候准备好的昂贵礼品拿在手上后。

看到陆东植和一个气度不凡的男人走进来，一家人立刻围上来，并且开启了不着痕迹的审问模式。徐仁宇站在他身边，大方地微笑着开口，“我叫徐仁宇，是东植的同事。”

“……是我们公司的理事长。”陆东植在旁边小声补充道。

一家人立刻换上了果然如此的眼神，让陆东植恨不得钻到地底下去。

“很抱歉这么晚才来拜访。”说着徐仁宇把满手的东西递上去，就听见一家人一齐惊呼这怎么好意思，然后喜笑颜开地接了过去，“东植是很优秀的员工，也是我很重要的……朋友。”

陆东植眼见父亲眼睛里都快开花了，终于意识到这件事是哪里不对劲了。

等坐到面对面的桌子前，父亲还在喋喋不休地夸赞着东植，最后是被唯一识相的陆东灿拉走了。徐仁宇一直微笑着看着他们一家，等到面前只剩下陆东植时，才拿起水杯：“抱歉，没提前告诉你就直接来了这边。”

见陆东植一直沉默地翻着烤锅里的肉，并不回答，徐仁宇继续道：“而且还是在你失忆的情况下。”说着他也伸筷子准备去夹肉，却被陆东植将一整块直接递到了他眼前，而且是由他最喜欢的配菜精致地抱着。他呆愣地接过来，还没来得及发问，陆东植暂时推开了他的筷子：“小心烫到。”

“你是怎么……”

“那个吗？”陆东植看着他手上包好的蔬菜，露出了最常见的坦然笑容，“我也不知道怎么就，可能是身体记忆吧。”说着他继续翻着剩下的肉，脸上笑容消失，换上了冷淡认真的神色，“你其实不需要做这些，我以前没有介意，以后也不会介意的。”

像是把我介绍给朋友，同事，还有家人，这种昭告天下的事。

“而且我的家人我自己会应对好的，你只需要做自己想做的，”陆东植微微停顿了一下，接着道，“像一直以来的那样就好了。”

两个人之间只剩下烤锅里滋滋的声音，和背景不断传来的属于别的客人的喧哗声。许久之后徐仁宇才问道：“即使变成这样了，也要纵容我吗？”

陆东植正色道：“那是我答应自己的事，和有没有记忆没有关系。”

虽然不知道源头究竟在哪里，但是过去的自己传达出的核心意图非常清晰：爱护这个人。即使他有常人难以忍受的脾气，种种不可理喻的行为，偏执到需要看医生。也还是要留在他身边，把他本该得到的某份爱毫无保留地补偿给他。

没有记忆的自己就像一缕游魂，与世上的一切失去了真正的联系。但是日记本里指向的那个人却是牵引的绳索，让自己这艘远行的船只，靠岸了。

得到这样的答案，徐仁宇似乎没有更轻松或者开心多少。他垂下眼睛，想起了早就该说的话，“ **对不起** 。”

“你会失忆其实是因为我。”

这种事情，早就知道了啊。陆东植感觉非常为难，难以解释为什么自己失忆了还得到了这么多关于过去的信息，大概就是因为悬疑片看得多吧，总之……

“那种事情，等我想起来了再说吧。”

“还有，不要再跟我道歉了。”

吃完午餐，徐仁宇再次礼貌地和陆东植的家人告别，并表示肉真的很好吃，自己还会再来的。陆东植看着父亲他们又一次心花怒放的表情，总觉得这误会已经马上要深到无法挽回的地步了，这样可不行。

他跟着徐仁宇上了门口的车，坐进副驾驶，正要系安全带时忽然像是想起了什么，露出一副抱歉的表情：“我好像把手机忘在店里面了，我进去一下马上出来。”徐仁宇还没来得回答什么，他已经下车重新进到了店里。

以爸爸和姐姐为首的一群人还在角落里为刚才的事情兴奋不已，尤其是姐姐一直在感叹理事好帅。陆东植径直走过去，顶着一头卷毛，吊着眼睛神情严肃地说：“你们不要误会了，徐理事不是我朋友。”

大家一副意料之中的模样，权当他是怕惹麻烦，“知道了知道了，我们不到处乱说行了吧。”

“他是我女朋友。”

“……”

“什么？”

汇报完毕，陆东植准备走了。第一个反应过来的还是陆东灿，他露出一副“我就知道”和“不愧是你”的表情，转过身准备拦截果然反应过来就开始暴怒的父亲。

“喂，你这个家伙，你的意思是……你给我说清楚！”

陆东植不耐烦地回过头，“我上有姐姐下有弟弟，不生孩子应该也没关系吧，放心，我会找时间去和我妈说清楚，求得她的谅解的。”说完他加速往店门走去。

“你这个臭小子！还不给我站住！东灿，快点给我拦住他，我今天就要好好教训教训他——”

“会长，冷静点吧会长，东植也长大了。”

“对啊，而且徐理事看起来真的很不错啊。”

陆东灿哭笑不得地看自己的姐姐和妈妈一副完全状况外的样子，佯装去拦陆东植，实际上是目送他出了店门。

陆东植看似洒脱，实际上一个箭步冲上了车，不明所以的徐仁宇居然也很有默契地立即出发了。一直到下一条街他才把车停在路边，“这就是你说的’你的家人你自己会应对好’？好到让他们要出来追杀你？”

虽然是质问，但不知道为什么两个人都笑了起来。陆东植耸耸肩，“会好起来的。”说着他侧着身子看向徐仁宇，盯着自己也算是日思夜想了的那双唇，趁着没来得及系安全带，凑过去吻了他。

温热干燥的触感比上次在包厢里感受得更清晰，陆东植忍不住握着他瘦削的肩膀，把他按向自己，用舌尖反复舔了他的下唇，然后过分熟练地伸进去逗弄他无处安放的软舌。

就在陆东植沉浸在这陌生又熟悉的温柔乡里时，电话铃声忽然响了起来。

他反应了一会儿才意识到是自己的，失而复得的手机居然也变得面目可憎起来。他不得不收回动作坐回自己的座位，徐仁宇立即移开脑袋，露出了红成一片的后颈。

手机上显示是个陌生号码。

“什么……这谁啊？”陆东植嘀咕着差点就要直接挂掉，但是碍于自己失忆了，确实有可能给陌生人留过自己的号码，只好还是接起来了。对面是一个女声：

“请问，是陆东植先生吗？”

7/

车停了在警察局门口。

陆东植下车就看到了沈宝静，和她兴奋热情的样子截然相反，陆东植只有些尴尬地打了个招呼。他一关上车门徐仁宇就开走了，不知道待会儿要花多久才能哄好，陆东植有些头痛地想。但是因为电话里谈到的是可能和他车祸当时有关的东西，他还是觉得无论如何都得来一趟。

跟着沈宝静进了警察局里面，她为陆东植指出一个坐在角落的流浪汉：“就是他。”

“他非法倒卖珠宝被我们捉到了，带回来一问，说是在你车祸旁边的那个公共洗手间捡到的。”说着沈宝静拿出透明的证物袋，里面装着一个戒指，“而且时间就是那天晚上。我知道你还没恢复，但是你看到这个有什么印象吗？”

陆东植拿过袋子，发现戒指的款式简单但很精致，而且钻石闪闪得过分夺目。他疑惑地看向沈宝静，对方无奈地点点头，“就是因为倒卖的时候验货员发现价值不菲，那家店又只是个小店，店主一看来的是个流浪汉，觉得不对就报警了。”

沈宝静说着带他继续往那个流浪汉在的角落走过去，“其实也是因为那个洗手间的旁边是个还未建设完成的大楼，在那一带活动的人很少。我们找来了负责那边的保洁人员，也说一般好几天才需要清理一次。所以如果这个人见过你的话，我们就认为……很有可能是你的。”

“诶？我看起来……”像是什么有钱人吗？陆东植更疑惑了。

暗自给别人贴了标签的沈宝静看起来也不太好意思，只微微点点头：“因为那天送去医院之后本来只是正常的检查，但是徐先生来了之后立即就换到了上面，然后又找来了更多医生……总觉得和那样的人关系不一般的话，东植xi应该也不是普通人吧。抱歉。”

“啊啊，没关系的。”陆东植来不及说更多，两人已经来到了流浪汉面前，见他不耐烦地抬起头，与陆东植对视上。

“你见过他吗？”沈宝静问。

流浪汉只看了一眼就露出厌烦但笃定的神情，“见过。”

“诶？”不会是为了早点被放出去在应付差事吧，反正陆东植自己是一点印象也没有的。和他有同样顾虑的沈宝静语气更硬了，再度问道：“说清楚点，在哪里见过。”

“就在那个厕所外面不远的地方，我天天就在那一块。”流浪汉见他们俩将信将疑，语气更不耐烦了，伸手在自己的衣服里掏着什么，“我看他穿得有模有样的，当时撞了我还给我钱来着，结果一看……”他拿出了一张纸片，无比嫌弃地又看了一眼上面的字，“就是个烤肉店代金券。”

沈宝静接过代金券，陆东植也凑过去看，发现真的是自己家的，向沈宝静点了点头。

“然后他就进了厕所，过了一会儿我喝多了也进去了，也没看见他，就看到那个了。”流浪汉的眼神瞥向陆东植手里的证物袋，“我就，就自己拿着了。”

陆东植终于后知后觉地意识到这是一件多么重要的事情了。他立即半跪在地上，抓着流浪汉的肩膀问他：“我撞到你的时候从哪个方向来的？我当时在做什么，就我一个人吗？”

被他的过激反应吓了一跳的流浪汉狠狠瞪了他一眼，“就你一个人啊，从大楼那边过来，在做什么我怎么记得……”流浪汉眯起眼勉强回忆了一下，“你就拿着手机，走起路来跟丢了魂儿似的，也不看路。”他的眼神重新变得凶狠，“就这些！行了吧，可以放我走了吧！”

旁边的男警卫立即靠过来：“老实点。”

“等我们确认了失主再放你走，万一你是偷的，这些都是你编的呢？”沈宝静说完似乎也不忍心，交代男警卫把他带到舒服一点的单间去，再给他准备点食物和水。旁边的陆东植沉浸在刚才得到的信息里，片刻后对沈宝静说：“我想再去那里看看。”

从医院出来后，陆东植一次也没有回自己出车祸的地方看过，准确来说，他根本不记得自己是在哪里出的事。想搞清楚那天晚上发生的事，问徐仁宇当然是更快的选择，但是如果想说他应该早就说了，陆东植并不想去让他做自己不情愿的事情。

沈宝静开车带他来了这条街道，准确地停在了陆东植撞过的消防栓旁。但临到要下车时，沈宝静似乎也想起了当时来不及刹车的惊恐心情，脸上再次浮现了抱歉的神情。

“没关系啦，我这不是还活得好好的吗。”陆东植露出一个傻笑安慰她，然后下了车。

旁边确实就是洗手间和新建中的大楼，街上也确实没什么人，到了晚上估计会更少。陆东植先进了男洗手间，确认里面没人后示意沈宝静跟了进来。他查看了每一个隔间，又看了看镜子和洗手池，没有发现什么异常，也没有任何熟悉的感觉。

两人失望地走出来，陆东植忽然想起来：“沈警官是怎么知道我的手机号的？”

“是警察局的人事档案，你的地址也是那里写的。说起来我没抱什么希望呢，因为很多人丢了手机会连手机号一并换掉，如果刚才打不通的话我可能就会直接联系你们公司了。”

“那确实……”陆东植想到前几天自己连新手机都懒得买，何况是去补办电话卡了，“幸好我的手机找回来了。”

闻言沈宝静不可置信地转过头来看他：“找回来了吗？当时我和许巡警感到很抱歉，结果过来找了好几个小时都没有找到呢。”

“是吗，仁…徐理事说，是在下水口底下卡住了。”

两人也想不到别的什么线索，回到车上之前先一起来到了消防栓旁，发现那里确实有一个下水道的盖子。陆东植蹲在那里往底下看，也不知是想找到什么，总之底下一片漆黑，什么也看不到。蹲在旁边的沈宝静这时发挥了刑警本色，开始做起推理：“会不会是这样的，东植xi出于不明原因一个人大晚上走在这里，去了一趟洗手间，结果因为有心事，就把戒指忘在了洗手台上。出来之后摸到手上没有东西，立即回头去找，然后想到会不会是掉进了这个井盖里，就用手机打开手电筒往里照，然后……手机也不小心掉下去了。东植xi很着急地想去找人帮忙，然后，就被我撞到了？”

……真的像我会做的事呢。陆东植见她分析得头头是道，一时竟找不到反驳的话来说。

“虽然你分析得很像是真的，但还是没有证据能证明这个戒指是我的，所以我不能收下。”陆东植确认这里对恢复记忆不会再有什么帮助了，便站起身准备把口袋里的戒指拿出来，“如果我有一天想起来了，确认了这确实是我的东西，我会再联系你的，沈警官。”

但沈宝静看到他的动作，先一步打开车门进了旁边停着的警车，似乎是还想在路上劝他收下，他便只好先把戒指放回了口袋。

这时手机响了起来。翻过来一看，徐仁宇的独特备注明晃晃地闪烁着。

陆东植正要按接听键，一旁的警车发动，车灯猝不及防地笼罩了他。

那一瞬间，他意识到眼前的场景真切地发生过。一面是焦急要接的电话，一面是来不及闪避的车辆，慌乱与恐惧在那一刻达到了顶峰。然后无数丢失的场景纷纷一并涌过来，像是没过头顶的巨大海浪，他差点失力没能站稳。

“东植xi！你没事吧！”沈宝静完全被吓到，从警车上跑出来来到他身边，不知所措地扶着他的手臂，另一只手则勉强拿出手机来，就要拨打医院急救的电话。

陆东植伸手按下她的动作，冷静一些才看向她仍然失措不已的脸，有些疲倦地笑起来：“沈警官推断得几乎全对。只不过我其实是被撞到之后才把手机弄丢了。”

“你…想起来了？”沈宝静听到被撞这个字眼甚至没想着又要道歉，而是意识到了现在究竟是什么状况。

“是的，这几天麻烦你了，可以拜托你再送我去一个地方吗？”陆东植摇摇晃晃地终于站稳，“医院什么的下次再去吧，我想先……回家。”

8/

车辆再次穿行过这条街道，陆东植回忆起了9月13日的全貌。

流星生物的事发酵得厉害，自己被当冤大头的事也坦然得一清二楚，陆东植的心情糟糕到透顶，但他不想把这些情绪分享一丝一毫给徐仁宇。回去的路上，他疲惫地望着窗外的场景，一语不发。当看到大韩证券新建中的大楼时，他不由得心里想起了，等这栋大楼建成时，我也会升职，然后也许总有一天，我们会公开，会为结婚的事而争吵……

但现在更大的可能是，我会丢掉这份工作，然后分手。

这时同样一直沉默的徐仁宇似乎忍受不了这样的气氛，转头看了看没精打采的他，开口道：“所以你到底为什么每次处理事情都要这么心软，对别人那么善良，到头来自己做冤大头？”

陆东植自己也找不到合适的解释话语，只好沉默以对。只是被拜托了所以就做了，如果有下一次他很可能还是会做出一样的选择。

没得到回答的徐仁宇把着方向盘，继续道：“不管怎么样，我会把你的组长还有那个代理，所有参与这件事的人，都处理掉，解雇也好，让他们上法庭也好。”

“那个，”陆东植终于把头撑起来，看向始终直视前方的徐仁宇，“他们也不是有意的，那天朴代理只是想偷懒，后来去找组长说有问题时，他也太累了在休息，所以让我直接交了。最多只能算工作疏忽而已。而且他们两人都已经成家了，还是尽量……”

“他为什么太累了你知道吗，前一天晚上是和谁喝酒了你还记得吗？”

朴代理提过的话在陆东植脑子里一闪而过。所以自己真的是被当傻子在对待。想到这里陆东植痛苦地闭上眼睛，但沉默了半晌还是说道：“……我妈妈以前说，善良并不是坏事。”

他的坚持似乎刺激到了徐仁宇这个比他更固执的人，毕竟以前大部分情况陆东植都会无条件顺他的意，他于是紧皱着眉头，不顾一切逼问回来：“那些到底有什么用？就是用来让你背黑锅做冤大头的吗？你有看看到头来自己活成了什么样吗，一辈子都只是一个小小的代理——”

“是的，所以你不想让任何人知道你和这种小代理在一起！”陆东植压抑了一整天的情绪终于爆发，迎上徐仁宇错愕的眼神，他只觉得脑子越来越热，口不择言也越来越爽，“既然从来没有认可过这段关系，现在也就不要用这个关系做借口去解雇我的同事，就当做什么都不知道就好了！”

快停下来。闭嘴。别说了。

“反正你活着就只是为了赢过你弟弟得到你父亲的认可而已，总有一天他要你娶一个门当户对的女人你也会二话不说就去吧，然后就可以彻底摆脱和我这个小代理的关系——”

一个急刹车，两人都被安全带用力按在了座位上。

“下车。”徐仁宇甚至没有转头看他。

陆东植呼了口气，抑制住想要立即道歉的心理，下了车。徐仁宇立即继续往前扬长而去了。

已经偏离了中心地段，街道上没有太多人影，冷风吹来，陆东植稍微清醒了一点。去哪里好呢，至少要去最近的车站吧，他随便往一个方向走去。

也许真的是在一起太久了。越是了解对方，就越是能在这种时候说出最过分的话。陆东植为徐仁宇的话感到委屈，也更为自己的话造成的伤害感到心痛，意识到也许自己就要忘记这段关系的初衷了。

陆东植慢吞吞地走在孤独又寒冷的街道上，想起来自己刚入职大韩证券时，曾经看着开会时讲话的徐仁宇心想，原来世界上还有这么耀眼的人。结果在试用期发现同事们一个个都是妖魔鬼怪，自己留下来大概只会不停地吃亏。犹疑不定的时刻，心生郁闷所以常往天台上跑，偶然发现原来如此耀眼的徐理事也处在和自己差不多的境地，在复杂难堪的家庭环境和家族企业里艰难地生存着。

唯一的区别是，他考虑着要不要放弃时，徐仁宇从来都坚定不移地选择抗命。然后就不小心发现了他越发柔软的一面，开始渴望着能更多地窥探了解他，渴望能留在他身边。

那样的心愿都实现了，为什么现在会说出这样的话呢。陆东植越是冷静下来，越是不能理解自己。

他一直走到了刚才经过的大韩证券的新建大楼，中途似乎撞到了一个流浪汉他也没太注意，随手拿出了家里的代金券希望能作为道歉。接着又进最近的洗手间里洗了把脸，洗的时候习惯性脱下了戒指放在一边。出洗手间才看到徐仁宇接连发来的几条信息，他急着回复却居然大脑短路找不着最近的地标，只好往马路上走去，想看看指示牌上的街道名。

结果刚刚穿出人行道与车道之间的草丛，就看见徐仁宇的电话打了进来。他想接起来时却摸到手指上是空的，心脏下坠着下意识就要回头去找戒指。

然后一道车灯打来，他完全失去了动弹的能力——

“东植xi？你还好吗？”沈宝静一边开车一边观察他的神情，见他把头抵在车窗上，担心他是不是还是需要去医院检查一下。

陆东植摇摇头，“我没事。”他想起了徐仁宇对他说“你会失忆其实是因为我”时的模样，心里赶快去见他这一念头越发强烈。

车开到了陆东植刚才报出的高档小区，对方看见是警车竟也没有拦，一直让他们开到了楼下。沈宝静探出头来看着这一块区域，忍不住发出了感叹，“东植xi果然是不一般的人，这里一看就……不过你住这里的话，上次我给你说的那个地址是怎么回事，人事档案需要更新了吗？”

陆东植迟疑了一会儿才抱歉地回答她：“是的，我现在住在这边了。”见她若有所思地点点头，便迅速打开了车门下去，“谢谢你送我过来，也谢谢你帮我找到戒指。再见，沈警官。”

向沈宝静道完别，陆东植熟练地输入楼下的密码，成功登上了这边始终平稳而明亮的电梯。他把口袋里的证物袋取下，然后将戒指重新戴在了手上。

家门打开，徐仁宇未着外套，只穿着一件单薄的衬衫站在玄关处，见到陆东植的第一反应居然是“你刚才为什么不接电话”，迟疑了一会儿才反应过来：“你怎么会在这里……？”

陆东植就站在家门口，甚至没有往里面踏进一小步，露出一个久违的熟稔笑容，然后在徐仁宇能够反应过来之前，把他抱进了怀里。他用嘴唇细细温柔地摩挲着徐仁宇耳侧，手里的力道却越收越紧，“很抱歉，这几天让你难过了吧。”

发现自己不被记得时应该很委屈吧，去公寓做客那天晚上应该真的很害怕吧，这段时间应该一直为自己不愿意公开感到愧疚吧。

徐仁宇因为震惊而僵硬的身子渐渐放松下来，一言不发地反手用力环住了他的腰，把头埋进了他的颈窝。

“不要哭了。”陆东植意料之中地感觉到肩膀上的布料被濡湿，只好暂时放开他，用两手拇指轻轻擦过他湿润的脸颊，顺手整理了一下他不知什么时候松懈下来的额发。等他吸着鼻子冷静下来后，陆东植贴近他的脸，再次露出灿烂的憨憨笑容：

“老婆，我现在可以进家门了吗？”

9/ 尾声

经过连续几个雨夜的肆虐，本就不显眼的山间小路铺满了湿透的树叶，偶有阵阵冷风穿过层层树影而来，吹得其中某片树叶差点打在了陆东植脸上。

原本以为夜色降临后，独自走山路是一件非常可怕的事，没想到被洗刷之后的空气变得更湿润清爽了，抬头还能从光秃的树杈间看见深蓝色的天空不断下降。看来悬疑片和密室逃脱锻炼出来的胆量并不是虚的，陆东植非常满意。

但是第一次邀请徐仁宇去密室约会时，他盯着随处可见的人偶和奇奇怪怪的道具时酱油一般的脸色是真的。陆东植自顾自地解谜触发某道音效时，徐仁宇的反应让坐在监视器前的老板还以为陆东植真的在里面杀人了也是真的。从那以后陆东植就放弃了这个约会场所，改为自己一个人心烦意乱时进去解解压。

他还记得那天出来以后抱歉地拉着徐仁宇去了最近的咖啡馆，旁敲侧击地问为什么会害怕时，徐仁宇面色已经改善了很多，轻描淡写地回答：“你应该也体会过吧，妈妈走了之后，背后的墙永远缺了一块，怎么也填不起来。那个黑漆漆的洞里永远有东西在窥探，有时候是鬼……有时候是人。”

陆东植一下就想起了八年前的京畿道。但是自己是怎么好起来的呢，大概是深深相信着妈妈说的“善良没有错”，大概是明知道永远也不会好起来了，还是努力拥抱了新的爱意。

从而也拥有了爱人的能力。

终于到达山顶，陆东植看见前面隐有暖黄的光亮，加快步子走过去，才发现树林里原来藏有一间修缮得很完整的屋子。他调整好呼吸和表情，让自己看起来没有那么累，然后才过去敲了敲门。

来开门的徐仁宇手里还握着一杆猎枪，把做足了心理准备的陆东植吓了一跳，始料未及的表情倒是把徐仁宇逗笑了。但是笑不过几秒，徐仁宇看着他衣服上积攒的厚厚水雾，顿时反应过来：“你是走上来的？”

“啊对，对，我找楼上的邻居借了车钥匙，开到了山下，然后……”

“右边就是车道你没有看见吗？”翻译过来就是“你是白痴吗”。但是这个白痴不仅没有懊恼，反而一脸傻笑地抱住了只穿着一件高领毛衣的徐仁宇，两个人跌跌撞撞地进了屋。陆东植被推拒了好几下才松开手，好奇地往屋子里看去，却没走两步就被柔软的毛巾盖住了脑袋。

视线被遮挡着，他却乖乖地任徐仁宇把他往不知道哪个方向拉去，等坐到木地板上才发现，原来是壁炉边。陆东植盯着面前热烈的火光，兴奋的眼睛熠熠发亮。徐仁宇用毛巾擦着他湿漉漉的卷发，手法不怎么熟练却很认真，没几下后陆东植就把手探上去抓住了他的手，“谢谢。”

陆东植捏住他的手指拉到自己面前，像是捧着珍宝一样轻轻吻了几下他细嫩的指尖。这时他感觉到手里还有什么冰凉的触感，看过去才发现是不怎么见他戴的戒指。

一开始送戒指的就是徐仁宇，但是他却从来戴过，陆东植为了避免在公司里被追问，也只是隔一段时间偶尔戴上。他第一次看到徐仁宇手上有戒指的痕迹，就是失忆时完全不知情的情况下，在天台上看到的。从那以后似乎变得更常见了一些，但是今天分明……

“你今天不是来和你父亲打猎的吗？”

陆东植从进门以来头一次神情严肃，握住了眼神顿时不耐地避开的徐仁宇的肩膀，希望他正视自己回答问题。但他越是沉默，陆东植就越是意识到，他最担心的情况还是发生了。

从定期去治疗开始，徐仁宇的心理问题已经好转了很多，但唯独和他的家人相处时总是不可避免地在恶化。陆东植知道前一段时间自己失忆的事也是个糟糕的反推动力，从那之后徐仁宇采取的种种改变也都是因为这件事。他早就预料到，总有一天这个不懂得保护他的家庭会促使他做出更偏激的决定。

想到这里陆东植缓缓放开自己刚才用力过猛的手，把跪坐在面前的徐仁宇又一次抱进了怀里。“发生什么了？”

本打算避而不谈的徐仁宇在他怀里呼吸着，然后就像是又活过来了一样，痛苦地闭上眼睛：“他问我最近的传言是不是真的，我承认了。

“他说，果然只有你的母亲……才能生下你这种东西。

“你作为我儿子的人生已经结束了。

“你自己看着下山吧。”

顷刻间，陆东植感觉自己正跪在暴风雪中。明明是温暖的壁炉边，却完全不够，没顶的寒意让他不得不把怀里的人抓得更紧些。他回想起几小时前徐仁宇给他打来的电话，问他可不可以到这个地址来。徐仁宇的声音听起来与平常无异。

但是他从前几十年活过的生命，尽全力追求的东西，已经全部都消失了。

陆东植发现这次换自己泪流满面了。

半晌，他用尽全力道：“……我带你回家吧。”

回去的路上，徐仁宇少有地坐在副驾驶上，盯着前方一成不变的红色车灯，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。在下坠的过程中，他进入了梦境，亦或者是抓住了某个记忆的碎片。

第一次去心理治疗时，崔医师就坐在他对面，给他看了几张诡异的，像是精心制作的，对称但毫无意义的黑白墨迹图，问他会想到些什么。**

徐仁宇对所谓的心理治疗其实不抱任何希望，但进来前陆东植充满期待的眼神让他决定还是试一试。他一一看过去，那些是……

小时候与父亲还有徐智勋一起打猎时，猎物被鲜血淹没的眼眶。

街上擦肩而过的女艺考生，脑子里闪过的她在浴缸里溺死的模样。

开车时看见路边捡废品的老人，想象出她在玻璃门里绝望的眼神。

……

但徐仁宇当然只是呼了口气，不存在的美好幻想张口就要说出来。这时医生背后紧闭的门上，小玻璃窗前闪过一个人影，接着是第二下第三下。似乎是在门口等的陆东植想要偷看里面的情况，接着就传来他被护士教训的声音，轻微的动静引得徐仁宇面前的医生也满面疑惑地回头望去。

徐仁宇只觉有趣，悄悄轻笑了一下。

待医生回过头来，等着他的答案，他再想开口时却发现大脑里一片空白。

种种一直堆积在他身后洞窟里窥探他，拖拽他，试图将他带进地狱的痛苦记忆与幻象全部消失了。变成了陆东植鼓起勇气告白时的模样，变成了陆东植为难地问今天可不可以不戴套的模样，变成了陆东植被他不满地抱怨时仍会露出傻笑的模样。

最后变成了陆东植看着他时的眼神。热切的，无奈的，温柔的，专注的，瞄准猎物的。还有最常见到的，不自知的满溢出爱意的。

外面似乎下起了雨，车道上堵得更厉害了，徐仁宇睁开眼睛发现雨幕让四周的红色灯光变得模糊起来。

“其实我有想过拿起枪的。”徐仁宇忽然开口说。

陆东植闻言尽力保持了镇定，但是下意识忽然握紧方向盘的手还是暴露了他。

徐仁宇依然目视前方，像是很放松，又像是沉浸在回忆里，“但是我知道，即使让他，让他们从世界上消失又怎么样？不管我走到哪里，这些存在过、然后失去踪影的人的脚步声仍然会回响着。他们所经之处有某种东西在继续颤动，那些越来越微弱的声波，如果留心，仍然可以接收到。***

“所以我想，我或许根本不是徐仁宇，我什么也不是。”

陆东植紧张地转过头来看着他，见他不知什么时候又轻轻闭上了眼睛，似是在梦呓：

“直到你的脚步声出现……

“因你而诞生的那些声波穿过我的身体，时而遥远，时而强烈。是所有这些分散的与你有关的回声凝结以后，才成了我。

“是因为你，我才重新成为了我自己。”

完.

**Author's Note:**

> *对韩语一窍不通，但是谷歌告诉我그在韩语里可以同时指代他和她，如果并不行的话请忽视这个bug。  
> **对心理治疗同样并不了解，这里用的是罗夏墨迹测验，只追求艺术性（划掉）而不追求现实性，请无视这个用法。  
> ***原句出自莫迪亚诺的《暗店街》。  
> 又及：写这个故事时为了视角统一舍弃了一些东西，所以发展过程是只能随着小鹿的眼睛去了解小徐，而当小鹿愿意注视他乃至终于恢复了记忆之后，才得以写了一点点小徐视角的东西。这大概也完全是出于我自己的视角，对于一个沙雕剧的配角，能做的也只有像旁观者一样默默注视了吧。（然后不死心地写了这个if小徐也能得到一些爱呢，的故事。kkk）  
> 总之，感谢阅读。


End file.
